13th_tennessee_volunteer_cavalry_usafandomcom-20200215-history
William Calloway
William Henderson Calloway (August 27, 1845 - May 3, 1916) served as a private in Company C, 13th Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry. Personal life William Calloway was born August 27, 1845 in Ashe County, North Carolina to James and Eunice (Gragg) Calloway.His surname was spelled "Calaway" for many years and alternated with "Calloway"; Calaway is how his name appears on his headstone, although nearly all of his children changed the spelling to "Calloway". Muster roll records use Calaway, Callaway, Caliway, Caloway, and Calloway. He married first Almirah Johnson (1845-1898) with whom he had at least ten children. He married second Addie Coffey (1875-1913) with whom he had at least one child. Civil War service Calloway enlisted as a private in Company E, 37th North Carolina Infantry on November 20, 1861 in Watauga County, North Carolina.The date of his discharge or desertion was not found. Changing his allegiance, he enlisted in Company F, 13th Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry on September 24, 1863 in Carter County, Tennessee for a period of three years and mustered in November 8, 1863 at Strawberry Plains, Tennessee. He was transferred to Company C on November 9, 1863 by order of Colonel Miller and appointed corporal November 9, 1863.Another record gives his date of promotion as December 28, 1863. He is described as 18 years old, 5' 7" tall, fair complexion, blue eyes, light hair, and by occupation a farmer. Calloway is listed as present for duty for which muster roll records have survived until July 31, when he was left at General Hospital No. 1 in Gallatin, Tennessee for treatment of an unspecified wound. He was returned to duty on September 12, 1864. Calloway was charged with desertion on October 8, 1864 at Carter's Station, Tennessee. He returned to the regiment and was restored to duty by order of Colonel Miller on February 18, 1865. Calloway was reduced to the ranks and forfeited all pay while absent. The War Department Adjutant General's Office noted on a record dated January 22, 1864 that the charge of desertion was removed from his record, but that he was still listed as absent "without proper authority" from October 8, 1864 to February 18, 1865. Calloway mustered out with the regiment on September 5, 1865 at Knoxville. He had last been paid to June 30, 1864, owed $52.22 to the government for clothing, and had been paid a $25 bounty. Post-war life Calloway served as sheriff of Watauga County, 1894-1900. He was also active in state politics and represented the county in the state legislature in 1901. Calloway died May 3, 1916 in Watauga County and is buried at Foscoe Community Cemetery #132 in Watauga County. His obituary notes: "Shff. Caloway was for many years prominent in Republican politics in Watauga, having served four years as Sheriff of the county, and one term in the General Assembly of North Carolina. He was a man possessed of a big, warm heart, kind to all, and won for himself many friends who are grieved at his departure."Watauga Democrat, May 11, 1916. Notes External links Find A Grave memorial